Endoscopic biopsy forceps are medical instruments which are used in conjunction with an endoscope for taking tissue samples from the human body for analysis. These instruments typically include a long (e.g., 8 foot) slender (e.g., several millimeters in diameter) flexible coil, one or more control wires extending through the coil, a proximal actuating handle coupled to the coil and control wire(s), and a biopsy jaw assembly coupled to the distal ends of the coil and control wire(s). The actuating handle typically moves the control wire(s) relative to the coil to effect a tissue sampling operation by causing the jaws to open and close to bite a tissue sample. A known biopsy forceps instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,392 to Kortenbach.
An endoscopic biopsy procedure is performed utilizing an endoscope which is inserted into a body and guided by manipulation to the biopsy site. The endoscope typically includes a long narrow flexible tube with an optical lens and a narrow lumen for receiving a biopsy forceps. The practitioner guides the endoscope to the biopsy site while looking through the optical lens and inserts the biopsy forceps through the lumen of the endoscope to the biopsy site. While viewing the biopsy site through the optical lens of the endoscope, the practitioner manipulates the actuating handle to effect a tissue sampling operation at the distal end of the instrument. After a sample has been obtained, the practitioner and/or an assistant carefully withdraws the instrument from the endoscope while holding the actuating handle to maintain the jaws in a closed position.
Biopsy forceps are typically designed for single use, wherein the device is discarded after its first use. In an effort to reduce expenditures, some hospitals reuse medical devices after they have been re-sterilized. Similarly, some companies sterilize used medical devices and attempt to resell them at a discount. However, the re-sterilization process is not always effective at fully cleaning biopsy forceps designed for single use. After a single use, human blood and tissue may become trapped in the biopsy forceps compromising their subsequent performance and sterility.